French Kissing Hermione Granger
by ionalama
Summary: Fred and Hermione are in love... Will Ron stop them getting together? If I get reviews will continue! Might change rating!


French Kissing Hermione Granger 

I am very bored, am supposed to be wrapping presents but can't really be bothered, if I get good reviews I might continue...hint! Hope you enjoy it and please tell me if you think it is rubbish, though please put why. Thanx.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

**-----------------------------------**

'Hermione, dear, could you help me in the Kitchen?'

'Yes Mrs. Weasley!' Hermione got up with a sigh, just because she was good friends with the whole family, Mrs. Weasley expected to have her in the Kitchen all the time, discussing which son she was going to get married too. She would only stop if Mr. Weasley or Harry came through the door. Since Friday she had heard about how wonderful Percy, Ron, Charlie and George. Tonight she assumed it would be Fred since, she hoped, Mrs. Weasley would realise she was not going to marry Bill. She stooped down to enter the Kitchen and immediately saw Mrs. Weasley and Fred. She groaned inwardly, she wouldn't give her the lecture whilst he was here would she? She didn't know Mrs. Weasley though.

'Fred is going to help today Hermione, always such a helpful and kind boy. Now if you were to marry him, I am sure…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fred's P.O.V.**

------------------------------

God why does she always have to embarrass me, I suppose that is what mothers are for. I have fancied Hermione since way back. Since when she went to the ball with Victor Crum, God she is gorgeous!

She looks so beautiful tonight, her creamy skin is slightly flushed her hair is tied back loosely… NOOO!

Mustn't think of Hermione, she is going to marry someone like Percy or Ron, she wouldn't look twice at me.

Her eyes are a deep brown with flashes of Hazel in them, I never noticed that before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mrs. Weasley's P.O.V.**

**-----------------------------**

It would be so nice to have Hermione in the family; she is such a lovely girl.

Fred's staring at Hermione in a dreamy way…

SHE IS STARING BACK VERY DREAMILY!

I think I'll leave now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

**---------------------------------**

Fred has always been there as the love of my life. I don't know what to do about it.

He is staring at me, I stare back. I slide into the seat opposite him, oblivious to what is happening around me.

His eyes are a deep sparkling blue, I could lose myself in them, like big pools you could jump into and swim.

I move my head a little closer to his. He bends his head down.

Utter bliss

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fred's P.O.V.**

**---------------------------------**

Wow!

Am French kissing Hermione Granger.

Remember this moment forever….

TIME- haven't a clue

PLACE- Weasley Kitchen (bad)

WHY- who cares?

FEELS LIKE- Honey, sugar and all things nice (clichéd), cannot describe feeling, electric shocks running through body. Think she is my one and only.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ron's P.O.V.**

**----------------------**

Am coming down the stairs, very hungry, where is Mum?

Where is dinner?

Am starving, smells nice in Kitchen will go and take something from there.

Open door

SHIT! My brother is snogging my best friend and my love of my life.

Screaming

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fred's P.O.V. **

-------------------------

Oh no….

Good feeling just gone.

I think Ron is Asphyxiating

Your opinion? Just press the blue button, please?


End file.
